Flying discs which can be thrown in a manner such that they can be controlled to describe a variety of arcuate paths while in flight are well known to the art.
Flying disc golf games have recently been conceived which are played on courses appropriately laid out in parks or other recreational areas. The flying disc golf course comprises a number of "holes", each comprising a "tee" from which a flying disc is originally thrown by each player, and each comprising a post displaced a selected distance from the tee. In playing each hole, the flying disc is first thrown from the tee in the direction of the post, and around predetermined obstacles, such as trees. The disc is then picked up by the player at the point at which it landed, and is again thrown in the direction of the post. This process is repeated until the post is struck by the disc, and the number of throws required to attain this objective are tabulated. Obviously, the object of the game is to strike the post for each hole with the least number of throws.
A problem has arisen in the prior art flying disc golf courses in detecting as a certainty whether or not a disc has actually struck the post for any particular throw, especially when the disc has been thrown in the direction of the post from a considerable distance.
The aforesaid problem is solved by the device of the present invention, which provides an energy absorbing means on the post which serves to arrest the forward motion of the disc, and which also provides an entrapment means in which the disc is deposited. By use of the device of the present invention, any disc properly thrown against the post is caught, and all prior ambiguities are obviated.